Dust To Dust
by Shinji Shazaki
Summary: Inaho reminisces about Mo-chan and his dark allies one night.  The next day, her greatest wish is answered.  Large WAFF-y content, but I think it's sweet.  My first 'Mosquiton' fic, so please don't hurt me.  Read, review, and I hope you enjoy!


…Dust To Dust

…Dust To Dust

[A/N: My first Master of Mosquiton fic, and possibly my last.Now, be nice.I've only just gotten 'Resurrection' but I've watched it about fifteen times and I've read the spoilers about fifteen times.I know what happens.Well, since I'm such an avid vamp-fan, I need to write an Inaho/Mosquiton fic.Don't ask why, just read!]

[Disclaimer: Hmm…I don't seem to own this either.Wait!Let me check my copyrights!Let's see, Shinji Shazaki, Naori, Kasumi Shiro…Nope, no Mo-chan.]

Hitomebore Inaho sat on the floor of 'Time' listening to the rhythmic squeaking of glass being cleaned.Of course, the now-eighteen-year-old remarked, it was her doing the cleaning.

With a sigh, Inaho pulled her hand away from the door of the large grandfather clock in the middle of her shop.Of course, she was the only one at the shop to clean it.

"Mo-chan…" she reminisced about that day only a few months ago.Mo-chan had looked so kawaii, sitting there where Inaho now sat, cleaning the glass.

But now, thanks to Sangermain and that…strange man in the wheelchair, her Mo-chan wasn't coming back.

Inaho stood and dropped the rag back into the bucket.

The red-haired O-Part hunter walked down the stairway and opened the door to Honoo's room.The fire had long since turned to ash, but Honoo's green-orange shirts remained on the bamboo stick.

Inaho walked a short distance to Yuki's room and opened the door.The cold mist swept around her ankles and Inaho shivered.The cold in _this_ room probably wasn't ever going away.

But Honoo and Yuki had gone.

With another sigh, Inaho started back up the stairs.

No one to call her 'Mama Inaho'…no one to help her run the shop…

She really missed Mosquiton and his 'dark allies'.

"Oi, Ina-chan!" Mr. Chang laughed.He walked over and tried to slip his hand over Inaho's shoulder, but she readily slapped him.And yet…he tried again.Inaho slapped him again, and he still came back.

"Leave me be, dammit!" Inaho slapped the perverted man again.He stumbled back and then let out a scream of pain.Inaho stared as the man clapped his hands around his…reason of perversion and fell to the ground.No one ever did that for her except…

"Honoo?" she looked about, "Mo-chan?"Neither of them was there.It was probably Mo-chan if it had been him, since he had to order Honoo to stop Mr. Chang…But neither was there.

Sighing sadly, Inaho turned from the screaming form of Mr. Chang and walked out of the pool hall for home.

A black-haired boy smirked slightly at his bit of fun, and then walked back into the shadows…

Inaho shielded her hair and eyes from the rain, jogging down the sidewalk.A curse upon the unpredictable weather.Well, nothing to do about it except for getting home.

As Inaho closed her hand about the doorknob, she slipped and fell flat on her backside."Itai!" she cried in pain.What on earth had she slipped on?

…Ice?

"Yuki!" Inaho looked around, "Yuki?"No little green-haired girl giggling at Inaho's sore pride…dammit.Inaho sighed and tugged herself up by the doorknob and then felt a tiny string around the knob.

She glanced down and gasped.Mo-chan's cross!His little golden cross was hung on the doorknob.

Inaho ran inside after hastily, but carefully, yanking Mo-chan's cross from the doorknob.

"Mo-chan!" she cried, "Mo-chan, are you hiding in here?"Inaho looked about and at the ceiling.No sounds except for the ticking of the clocks, and no Mo-chan.

Inaho let out a sad sigh and looked at the cross in her hand.A horrible thought darted into her mind and she choked in sadness.With a sob, she dropped the cross to the wooden floor and ran up the stairs.

A dark, cloaked figure stood before the Time shop.No sign of his dearest Inaho…but a large hunk of ice on the ground before the doorway.

Slowly opening the door, the cloaked man slipped inside and noted to remind Inaho-chan to lock the door sometimes.He opened his mouth to call her, but his foot rested strangely on the ground.

The man lifted his foot and glanced down.Strange…why would she throw the cross to the ground like that?He knelt down and picked up the little thing.

Inaho sobbed into one of the pillows on her bed.Mo-chan had really gone…Sangermain had survived and destroyed him…he had left the cross there to taunt Inaho about it…

"Inaho…"

Inaho jumped and looked up from the pillow.That voice…But no one else was in the room.

"Inaho…"

Inaho looked around again, but still found no one, and yet…

She looked straight up and gasped.

"Mo-chan!" she cried, staring right into the face of Mosquiton.Mosquiton smiled right back, and dropped down from the ceiling.Inaho leapt from her bed and hugged Mosquiton as hard as she could.

"Mosquiton!" she sobbed into his chest, "I thought you were dead!"Mosquiton chuckled and hugged her back."No, Inaho-chan, I'm all right." he murmured.

"And Honoo and Yuki?" Inaho looked up."Who do you think left the ice and my necklace?" Mosquiton smirked, "And Honoo had a little fun—er—taking care of Mr. Chang for you."

Inaho laughed slightly and pressed her forehead against Mosquiton's chest."Inaho-chan…" Mosquiton said softly, "I'm sorry about the O-Part.We couldn't save it for you…"

Inaho shook her head and said, "Mosquiton, I don't care about that anymore.All I want is for you to stay with me."Mosquiton smiled.

"Mosquiton, ano, can you stay?" Inaho asked nervously, "I mean, I'm still just mortal and—"

Mosquiton silenced his dearest Inaho by pressing his lips gently against hers."Inaho, I swear, I will stay by your side until we both return from dust to dust." he murmured, "Until the ends of time itself.I love you."

Inaho smiled as tears welled anew in her turquoise eyes and she let them fall.As long as she and Mosquiton were together…

They would need nothing else.


End file.
